This invention relates generally to vehicle communication and, more specifically, to visual vehicle communication. Vehicle communication devices are well-known in the art and include simple means such as turn signals and brake lights. Other simple communicating devices include fixed signs with appropriate messages. Still other communication devices have combined the features of an electrical turn signal with that of a fixed sign by providing a sign that can be selectively illuminated from control means inside of the vehicle. An example of such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,878,462 to Tralli. All of these devices are severely limited in the amount of information that can be communicated to the driver of another vehicle. This problem has been solved somewhat by a number of devices that comprise a plurality of signs each with a separate message that can be selectively illuminated by controls located inside of the vehicle. An example of one of these devices is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,457 to Lev.
The above-described patent to Lev shows a message display unit having a plurality of predetermined messages adapted to be mounted at the rear of a vehicle. The display unit has a plurality of compartments separated from one another. Each compartment contains a message that appears on an opaque-transparent piece of sheet material with a light behind it. The display unit is controlled by a control unit which is mounted inside of the vehicle adjacent the driver's seat. The control unit includes a plurality of switches, each of which controls a light source in the display unit. The driver can select which of the messages he wishes to be illustrated by actuating the appropriate switch in the control unit.
Although devices such as that shown in the Lev patent do provide a wider range of communication possibilities, all of the devices are limited by the number of messages that can be mounted on the display unit. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a vehicle communication device with greatly expanded communication possibilities.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a vehicle communication device having a control unit in which messages can be programmed and a display unit for displaying any programmed message.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a vehicle communication device having a display unit provided with a viewing screen effective to display messages that are determined by electrical pulse patterns and a programmable control unit for transmitting message pulse patterns to the display unit.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a vehicle communication device having a display unit provided with a plurality of light-emitting elements arranged in a matrix, the elements being selectively energizable by electrical pulse patterns to form a plurality of messages.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a vehicle communication device having a control unit that can receive and read an element containing a pre-programmed message and produce a pulse pattern that corresponds to the message.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a vehicle communication device having means for storing a plurality of programmed messages and means for selecting any one of the stored messages for display.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a vehicle communication device that has greatly expanded message capacity and is easy to operate.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a vehicle communication device that has greatly increased message capabilities and has a simplified construction that enables it to be easily manufactured and maintained.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.